1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synchronous signal detection, and more particularly, to a method for canceling an abnormal synchronous signal using the periodicity of a synchronization signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal processing and recording/reproduction (or transmission/reception) are now generally done digitally for multimedia applications. In this digital recording/reproduction, a signal is recorded on a recording medium in units of a synchronization block in order to successfully restore the original recorded signal upon reproduction. Also, a synchronization signal of a predetermined pattern is periodically recorded on the recording medium, and detected upon reproduction, to be used as a reference signal for signal processing.
Upon the detection of the synchronization signal, abnormal synchronous signals other than a desired synchronization signal may possibly be generated according to the state and conditions of a channel, or a synchronization signal may be damaged. Thus, appropriate processing is required. In particular, abnormal synchronization signals are frequently detected in addition to the normal recorded synchronization signals. These mis-detected synchronization signals prevent the restoration of the original signal.